1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device provided with an operating member that can be pulled outward and a wristwatch equipped with this switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,473, a wristwatch is known, which includes a switch device provided with an operating member, such as a crown, in the wristwatch case that can be pulled outward. This type of switch device is configured so that the time can be changed by pulling outward upon the operating member projected outside from the wristwatch case and rotating the operating member in this state.
This type of switch device is configured such that a winding stem pipe is attached to a through hole in the wristwatch case, a shaft section of the operating member is inserted into the winding stem pipe, and an outer end portion of winding stem pipe is attached to the shaft section of this operating member. In this case, a ring member having a plurality of engaging projected sections are attached to the operating member. Also, the winding stem pipe has a small diameter part attached to a through hole in the wristwatch case and a large diameter part projected to the outside of the wristwatch case. A plurality of lock groove sections that engageably or disengageably lock the engaging projected sections of the ring member are provided on the outer peripheral surface of this large diameter part.
The plurality of lock groove sections include a guide groove for attaching and detaching that detachably guides the engaging projected sections of the ring member from the locking grove sections and moves in the axial direction of the winding stem pipe, a lock groove that restricts and locks the movement of the engaging projected sections of the ring member in the axial direction, and a continuous groove that leads the engaging projected sections of the ring member to either of the guide groove or the lock groove.
Accordingly, when the operating member is locked in this switch device, the engaging projected sections of the ring member are inserted and pushed in the guide groove. The engaging projected sections of the ring member move from the guide groove to the lock grove through the continuous groove, and the operating member rotates in this state. As a result, this lock groove restricts the movement of the engaging projected sections in the axial direction of the winding stem pipe, whereby the operating member is locked in a state of being pushed in.
In addition, in this switch device with the operating member rotated and while pushed inward, the lock of the operating member releases when the operating member is pulled outward. Notably, by feeding the engaging projected sections positioned in the lock groove into this continuous groove from the lock groove, the engaged projected sections fed into this continuous groove move to the guide groove. Then, by releasing the lock of the engaging projected sections from the lock groove, the engaged projected sections of the ring member disengage from the guide groove and move in the axial direction in this state, whereby the operating member is pulled outward and the time can be adjusted.
However, in this kind of switch device, when the lock of the operating member is released and the operating member is pulled outward, the operating member has to be rotated while being pushed inward. Otherwise, the engaging projected sections of the ring member positioned in the lock groove disengage from the lock groove, and the lock for the engaging projected sections cannot be released. Therefore, operation of the operating member is complicated and troublesome. There is a problem in that the operability of the operating member is deficient.